Because of Your Smile
by chenma
Summary: Jongdae yang membenci jurusan yang ia pilih di universitas menjadi betah karena seseorang. EXO Yaoi Fanfiction! ChenMin's here. Mind to RnR ?


_Sejak mengenalnya hari itu, gak ada lagi kata 'malas kuliah' di kamus gue. Yang ada, gue selalu berharap tiap hari kuliah. Tujuannya? Ya buat ketemu dan ngobrol sama si 'xiumin' itu. Senyumannya benar – benar membuat gue betah berada di kelas yang amburadul ini. Biar akhirnya impian gue menjadi mahasiswa Matematika gak kesampaian, tapi asalkan selalu bersama seorang "Minseok" semua terasa cukup buat gue._

.

.

.

**BabySulayDo present ..**

**Because of Your Smile**

.

.

.

pair: ChenMin

Rating: T

Genre: romance

warning: typo (s), yaoi, BL

A/N: fanfic lama yang sudah di publish di akun lain dan akhirnya di publish di akun ini. cerita tentang dua teman lelaki ku yang begitu akrab dan ku buat fanficnya dengan nama asli mereka lalu ku ganti dengan ChenMin couple.

.

.

.

All Jongdae Pov

Ku hembuskan napas panjang saat dosen matematika diskrit memasuki ruang kelas. Pak Med, salah satu dosen yang bisa dibilang sangat rajin datang mengajar ke kelas. Tak peduli dengan jam kuliah yang sangat cocok diperuntukkan untuk istirahat ini.

Jam menunjukkan tepat pukul tujuh malam. Sudah terbilang empat puluh menit lamanya Pak Med mengoceh ini itu di depan kelas. Sedikit tidak peduli dengan suasana kelas yang agak ricuh dengan keributan di barisan kursi agak belakang dan merem – melekkan mata para mahasiswa/i-nya yang seakan menyuruhnya untuk cepat menyelesaikan mata kuliah matematika diskrit yang 'agak' susah dimengerti ini.

Sejujurnya, aku sangat tidak ingin kuliah hari ini. Kenapa? Karna prodi yang ku pilih ini adalah prodi sisaan dari semua impianku. Aku sangat menyukai matematika dan aku sangat berharap bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga Fakultas MIPA. Tapi ternyata Allah berkehendak lain. Takdirku dituliskan di sini! Di kelas Pend. TIK non regular yang hampir seluruh mahasiswa/I-nya berkelakuan melebihi batas kenormalan dan lebih menyukai keributan ketimbang ketenangan. Ini memang kelas matematika diskrit, pelajaran kesukaanku. Maksudku, matematikanya. Tapi—

Pluk

Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke samping. Dapat ku lihat seorang mahasiswa laki – laki sedang mengulurkan tangannya berusaha menggapai sebuah benda yang biasa digunakan untuk menulis.

Pulpen.

"Ck, kok gak sampai sih?" keluhnya sambil menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang ku yakini tidak gatal itu.

Dia terus berusaha meraihnya dan aku terus memperhatikan gerak – geriknya. Suaranya yang terdengar seperti perempuan itu sedikit membuatku tertawa. Kenapa? Karna dari postur tubuhnya saja sudah ketahuan kalau dia laki - laki, tapi ketika dia mengeluarkan suaranya? Aku rasa kau akan shock setelah mendengar dia berbicara.

"Ngg … Sorry boleh minta tolong gak?" ku fokuskan pikiranku pada kehidupan di kelas yang masih saja ribut ini. Aku menatap manik matanya. Terlihat seperti berharap agar aku mau menolongnya, atau setidaknya menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja ia lontarkan padaku.

"Ya? Minta tolong apa?" Tanyaku balik dengan gaya so' cool.

"Pulpen gue, deket kaki meja lo. Bisa tolong ambilin?" ku tundukkan kepalaku ke bawah untuk melihat benda yang sangat berguna baginya itu tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat kaki kursi yang aku duduki ini. Kalau dilihat, memang cuma akulah yang bisa mengambil pulpen itu, bukan dirinya.

"Hei bisa minta tolong ambilin gak? Kalau ngga—"

"Sstt … Anyhing for you, baby!" potongku cepat dan langsung menyambar pulpennya, "nih!" ucapku sambil meletakkan pulpen itu di atas meja kursinya.

"Makasih." Ucapnya sambil tersipu malu dan ngga tau kenapa itu membuat jantung gue berdetak gak karuan.

Deg deg deg

Gue raba dada gue. Bersyukur karena jantung gue masih di tempatnya.

"Oiya, nama lo siapa?" Tanya gue memberanikan diri.

"Minseok, tapi lo bisa manggil gue 'xiumin'"

"Hah? Ciumin?" ulang gue pura – pura gak dengar.

"Xiumin! X-I-U-M-I-N. Bukan ciumin -_-"

Ku tutup mulutku yang hampir tertawa terbahak – bahak karna melihatnya marah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menunjukkan kegemasan dan itu kembali membuat jantung gue deg-degan kaya tadi.

"Ehem .. Sorry. Gue Chen." Ucapku meminta maaf sambil mengulurkan tangan kearahnya.

"Gapapa. Salam kenal, Chen." Dia membalas uluran tangannku dengan menjabatnya erat. Cukup lama karna memang aku yang menahannya. Ia tersenyum, sangat manis.

"Baiklah, pertemuan hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Minggu depan kita masuk ke bab Himpunan."

Ku lepaskan jabatan tangan kami setelah Pak Med mengucapkan kalimat sakral itu sambil membalas senyuman manisnya yang tadi dia sunggingkan untuk ku.

Minseok.

Sejak mengenalnya hari itu, gak ada lagi kata 'malas kuliah' di kamus gue. Yang ada, gue selalu berharap tiap hari kuliah. Tujuannya? Ya buat ketemu dan ngobrol sama si 'xiumin' itu. Senyumannya benar – benar membuat gue betah berada di kelas yang amburadul ini. Biar akhirnya impian gue menjadi mahasiswa Matematika gak kesampaian, tapi asalkan selalu bersama seorang "Minseok" semua terasa cukup buat gue.

_Thank's God. Makasih buat takdir mu!. Big thank's God and I Love You, Xiumin!_

**END**


End file.
